Zoraida Akarwa
Zoraida is a female il'lthye of the house of Tetsu-ko in her middle teens and has inscrutable almond-shaped beryl green eyes that are distinguished by deep shadows lurking in their depths. Set into her fine-boned face is an aquiline nose and a delicate mouth. Worn in an intricate coiffure, her long curling hair is black with orchid streaks. She is of average height with a graceful figure, elegantly pointed ears and a creamy complexion. Currently Zoraida has recently traveled to Kaezar with her Keiko Sen to whom she is apprenticed as a performer Events Plotlines here Back Story Zoraida was born in a fishing village ruled over by a low-ranking Samurai. Due to an offense by her grandfather, her father was in charge of cleaning this samurai's stables. She was the first daughter in a family of six boys. Both her parents were overjoyed at finally having a daughter. Her father favored her and she had the run of the place as a small child She loved the horses and would often accompany her father to his work. She practically grew up under the hooves of the horses, learning about them literally from the bottom up as she grew. The samurai had a son just a little older than she who also loved horses. They became best friends and always played together, Most of their games centering around the horses. They could often be found in the stables or paddocks. When she was almost a teenager, they thought it would be fun to visit Koje and see Gai'jin. After breakfast on a nice morning they took two horses and a lunch and began their journey. They often rode about in the morning and never thought to ask permission. They did not get far before being discovered. The guards had separated them, as she clearly was not of the same class as the boy. He was sitting with the guard and she left alone outside. It was assumed they had tried to elope rather than the innocent expedition it was. The men sent to retrieve the samurai's son informed Zoraida that she was not to return. Her kind father, who rarely denied her anything, was casting her out. Her father's last message to her was, "I have no daughter". With nowhere, now, to go she decided to continue her journey to Koje and make a new life for herself, determined to never be in a position where she could be cast away again and to regain her father's approval. She tried once to visit home, when she had heard her mother was ill. Her father refused to allow her to see her mother and neither he nor her brothers would speak to her. It was as though she were a random begger on their doorstep. She now lives in Koje where she keeps the shame of being disowned a closely guarded secret, still hoping that she may manage to one day to win back her father's approval. She is very careful to give the appearance of coming from a good family. Though she has barely begun her studies as a dancer, she spends most of her hard earned money on fine kimono and perfumes, carefully playing the part she has given herself. She is a devoted follower of the Goddess Cho-Cho. Category:Characters